


Coming out!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell decides not to hide anymore ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out!

Monday mornings at Abbey Grove and specifically in form K where always slow. Hangover class had become a tradition to the students and this Monday was no different.  
Mitchell slid his phone out and quickly fired off a text

"Happy Anniversary you dumb fuck! You’ve put up with me for a whole month" 

He heard a very slight vibration from the desk behind him, he imagined Remmie smiling and smiled himself. His phone vibrated.

"Happy Anniversary knob head! We make it to 6 months and you’ll get carers allowance lol!"

Mitchell laughed out loud and saw the entire class wince at the noise. Mitchell slumped down in his chair and continued to text.

"You’re a funny fucker ain’t ya?"

Mitchell carefully looked over his shoulder and gave his boyfriend a cheeky wink then quickly tuned back in his chair.

"It’s why you love me ain’t it! I laughed you into bed…you had no control at all did ya?"

Remmie replied, he had his head down on the desk wresting on one arm and he was smiling.

"What can I say I’m a sucker for a man who makes me laugh! You took advantage!" 

He grinned sending the reply back. Remmie replied almost instantly.

"OI! You cheeky fucker! Keep that up and we won’t make it to 2moz let alone 6 months!"

Mitchell snuck a peek at Remmie who poked out his tongue and gave Mitchell the finger. Mitchell grinned back.

"Cheeky fucker? Me? What you talking about I’ve never been no more than mischievous me! Watch it or I’ll sue ya!"

Mitchell heard Remmie snort with laughter behind him. His reply came quickly.

"Let’s not fight on our anniversary dear!"

Mitchell had wanted to blow off school for the day for their anniversary but Remmie had refused as Mitchell’s attendance was abysmal as it was.

"I can’t believe we’ve been going out a month can you?"

Mitchell’s mind started to wonder to all the things he and Rem Dogg had done in the last month and how all this had changed him for the better.

"I can’t believe we’ve kept it a secret!!!  
We should clearly be spies!"

Mitchell thought about all the hiding and lying they had had to do to everyone to keep it a secret. It had been worth it this had been the greatest month of his life.

"I’m gonna give you the best anniversary present ever!!!!!"

Mitchell stood up and moved to Remmie’s desk, he sat down in the chair next to him and enclosed Remmie’s hand in his. He put his head on his arm and looked at Remmie.

“What you doing?” mouthed Remmie.  
“I love you” mouthed back Mitchell giving Remmie a reassuring wink.

Mitchell stood up and gave a small cough, then when no one paid attention a bigger one then…

“OI DIPSHITS!” he shouted “You could choke to death in this fucking shit hole and no one would notice”

Every person’s head snapped to attention and there was rather a lot of grumbling and threatening to kill Mitchell for waking them.

Mitchell had got nervous now and thought he could probably pass the whole outburst off as a joke. He looked down at Rem Dogg who was smiling up at him, he knew it was time to come out about them but now he’d started he was quite scared of what people were going to say.

“Me…….um” he started “me……and…..um Rem”

He couldn’t do it, everyone was looking at him hungrily awaiting gossip. Chantelle and Stephan were looking at each other, then whispering clearly trying to guess before he spilled the beans. Alfie was looking green and as if he was about to vomit and Joe just looked his confused self. Only Jing looked like she knew anything. She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

He felt Remmie squeeze his hand and knew this was the moment.

“Me and Remmie……well….we’re like together.”

For a second no one said anything, then “#Obvs” from Stephan

“Sorry babes” Chantelle laughed “the big announcement is adorable but we’ve known about it for weeks!”

“But how?” Spluttered Mitchell looking down at Remmie who shrugged in a ‘Don’t ask me’ way.

“We’re your mates” piped up Joe from his desk. “I think we’ve known longer then you two have really” he continued.

“Well that and we kept seeing you snogging all over the place” Alfie laughed “Bit of a giveaway to be honest”

“We’ve been taking bets on how long it would take you guys to come out” smiled Jing “and I think you’ll find that I had 4 weeks in the sweepstake, Stephen” She held out her hand gesturing at him “come on pay up”

“So hang on” interrupted Mitchell you lot saw us kissing? Where?

“Changing Rooms, Swimming pool, bike sheds, empty class rooms. You name it someone’s seen you. I’ve actually had teachers complaining” laughed Alfie “The day you locked Mrs Richmond out of the library was pretty good. She went mental! And before you ask Mitchell every time you’ve said that Rem Dogg’s wheel chair is stuck in a door and that’s why it’s not opening we have in fact known you two were snogging on the other side.

“Oh” blushed Mitchell

“Don’t worry babes! We all think you’re totally adorable, and destined to be together!” sighed Stephen

“Destined? I like that” Said Remmie, speaking for the first time since Mitchell’s announcement.

“Yeh it’s clear you guy’s liked each other back in like year 7” Stephen twinkled “I knew I wasn’t the only gay in this classroom!”

“Alright Billy Elliott, calm down” grumbled Mitchell

“Hey #OutandProud” exclaimed Stephen clicking his fingers like a diva.

“Hey Mitch it’ll be ok” Remmie squeezed his hand to reassure him “#OutandProud?” he questioned

“Out and Proud” nodded Mitchell smiling down at his boyfriend, and kissed him.

 

The whole of form K including Alfie started cheering!


End file.
